Super Laydock: Mission Striker
Super Laydock is a vertical shooter for the MSX, later ported to the Sharp X1, and was created by T&E Soft. It is unique in several ways, including a leveling system, various weapons, and a very cooperative system using two players. Story You are the last hope of the world. Begin operation Laydock! Gameplay As with the other Laydock games, Super Laydock is best played with two players. When using two players, the ships can be connected in two different configurations once the Docking meter is full. As the players take damage while combined, this meter will also decrease. Once it's empty, the players will have to wait until the meter recharges to full. The first configuration possible is conjoined. In this mode, the main gun shoots four bullets per shot and has access to all of the ground weapons. The player on the left pilots and shoots the main gun while the right player controls the secondary weapons. The second configuration possible is top-bottom. In this mode, the main gun can be fired more rapidly and has access to more air weapons. The player on the top pilots and shoots the main gun while the bottom player controls the secondary weapons. If there is only one player, the game becomes much more challenging as there are limitations on their ability as they cannot switch weapons on the fly and they cannot use all of the weapons in the game. Instead, one weapon is picked at the beginning of each stage. This can sometimes lead to situations where you cannot beat the stage due to not having a proper weapon. Super Laydock also has an experience system of sorts. As you complete the stages, you gain levels and also get access to new weapons. There are 14 stages in the game, with the last three consisting of one area with no rest time. The fighters have very lengthy shield that can drain quickly due to lack of invincibility after being hit. There are certain targets that can be hit that recharge the shield a little, these are usually Blue. There are also ground targets that can drain your shield and are usually in the same area as the recharging ones. Saving is via a password. At the end of the game, the player is given a password that allows them to have all the weapons and a high level at the start. A rather amusing feature of the game is that enemy placement is suspect, which is more evident in space levels with asteroids. Occasionally, the enemies will run into the asteroids and be destroyed without any intervention by the player. This can inevitably assist the player by allowing them to concentrate on other areas. Weapons These are all of the weapons available in Super Laydock. Each weapon is described and also in what configuration it's available in. *Bullpup - A bomb that can hit ground targets. After a certain range they blow up. (Conjoined) *Tora - A very powerful laser that decimates air targets. (Top-bottom) *Alpha - A spread of six missiles that shoot in a V formation. (Top-bottom) *Double - Shoots two missiles that hit ground targets on each side. (Conjoined) *Condor - Shoots a homing bomb that only fires when ground targets are on screen. (Conjoined) *Merry - Allows for manual shooting in eight directions. (Top-bottom) *Killer - Creates a powerful shield that can stop many shots and can damage enemies. (Top-bottom) *Fire - Shoots a fireball that destroys any ground targets it hits. (Conjoined) *Special - Destroys any small air enemy instantly. Requires a recharge after use. (Top-bottom) *Slow - Slows down all action on screen except for the players. (Conjoined) *Wing - Fires a powerful charge wave depending on when the shot is released while charging. (Top-Bottom, Only X1 version) Note: If playing as one player, the Bullpup, Tora, Alpha, Double, and Condor weapons are the only ones usable. Cheats All Weapons Password- SLPHXJJLMOGPAS or 2112121212121212 Hints On Certain Stages - Put in Daiva 4 into slot 2. Links *Discussion on X1 Port Category: Vertically Scrolling Shooters Category: MSX Category:Games Category:Laydock Series Category:T&E Soft